Invading High Skool
by Bunnirabbit
Summary: Zim and Dib are dating, Gaz is lonely, but in denial, and High Skool is no one's favorite.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first story ever, and I really have no idea what I'm doing (I had to google how to post a

story!) Also I'm posting this all on my phone and I have no beta, but it's 11:11 and I decided to just go for

it, so please be kind and I hope this story can please some one.

The pairings are: ZaDr and Gaz x FOC

Disclaimer:

Zim: Bunni does not own the amazing Zim!

Chapter One

Gaz's POV

Gaz looked around the lunch room and sighed. Pretty much nothing had changed, despite the fact that she was in high skool now, her situation was practically the same as it had been since the day Zim had arrived Sure, there were some small changes, Gaz's hair was much longer now, her game system was different and oh yeah, her brother was dating an alien. Gaz looked over to her left where her brother and Zim were talking to each other in hushed tones. If Gaz really thought about it, which she had after the boys had come out, it made sense, but she still couldn't get over it. The boy, alien, her brother had spent years trying to bring down was now his boyfriend. That was irony that even Zim could see, and Zim really didn't get stuff like irony. Gaz sighed again. The fact that she had to entertain her self with her brother's love llife was a pretty disturbing thought that Gaz just wasn't ready to deal with, so she turned away ffrom the inter species couple and looked down at her game. One thing that hadn't changed over the years was Gaz's love of games. The purple haired girl was close to beating the game, and the thrill of pounding monsters into the ground was a great thrill, one that Gaz could never get tried of. She was so into her game that, when her brother and Zim left, she barely acknowledged them. She had a free period next, which she fully intended to use to beat her game, and Gaz just didn't see the point of moving in order to do so. The purplette was vaugly aware of the new wave of students coming in to the lunch room, but she doubted that anyone would sit near her. Gaz went back to her game quickly, and with a fervor even greater than her earlier one. Gaz hated how much she hated the knowledge that no one would be sitting with her, and right now, Gaz did't want to think about that. For the next few moments Gaz slipped into an almost trance like state of gaming. She was so deep into it that she didn't notice the foot steps coming up behind her. In fact, Gaz was't shaken out of her reveir until someone slammed their lunch tray onto the table and uttered five simple words: "May I sit with you?". Gaz looked up, and for a second, she was sure she saw an angel.

A/N: Did you like it? I wanted to write more, but my phone is almost dead and my eyes are starting to burn, so I decided to finish there. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the first review! I actually typed this whole chapter, but I closed the closed the computer before saving, so everything was lost and it was already past twelve and I was really sleepy, so I didn't get to post it.

Disclaimer: Dib: This girl is far too insane to ever do anything worthwhile with her life, so she obviously doesn't own Invader Zim. Thank god!

Please excuse the horrible chapter names and OOC-ness

Chapter 2

Dib and the Alien

Dib's POV

Dib walked down the hallway, his hand in his boyfriend's green one. He and the other boy never really tried to hide their relationship. Neither had ever thought there was anything wrong with it, but Dib could definitely do without the teasing, from bullies and idiots, or from Gaz and other people who had know how much he had hated the alien boy in elementary school. To some people, it might have seemed that they had suddenly gone from arch enemies to dating, but that was in no way true. The road to where they were now had been long and filled with embaressment, but Dib was positive that it had been worth it. The two boys suited each other. Dib also really, really liked Zim. Dare he even say, loved Zim, and it wasn't just because he wanted to get into his pants. Sure, Dib was a teenaged boy, but as long as he could just see Zim, hold his funny green hand, and talk with him, Dib could deal with his hormones. And that was more than he could say for most high skool romances.

In elementary skool, Dib hated Zim, and Zim hated all of humanity, but he especially hated Dib. Then, in middle skool, the two boys began a shaky frenemy-ship based on the fact that they were way smarter than anyone else their age, or really anyone at all in their dull lives. But by the time they were in eighth grade, both boys were much more friends than enemies. They had become the type of friends who were always welcomed into the other's home, at Dib's with a distant father and a scary purple haired sister, and at Zim's by robotic parents and a hyper-active broken SIR unit. Zim wasn't actually that bad when he wasn't trying to become the supreme ruler of earth. Yes, that's right, Zim no longer spent his days trying to conquer the world. Dib still had a hard time believing it. Sure, sometimes when Zim had a bad day he would come over and talk about world domination strategies, many of them including removing high skool, but Dib no longer had to be scared that the alien was serious. Dib had been there when it all ended. It was a lazy day in the early summer of their last year of middle skool, the time when you already know where you're going for high skool and no one cares about their work anymore. Dib was over at Zim's, in the lab because one of Doctor Membrane's experiments had exploded and nocked out the AC and Zim's house didn't have air conditioning. They were laughing at something stupid someone had did at school when Zim's screen had crackled to life with a transmission from the Tallests. Zim had shoved him behind a table, because even though he was allowed in the lab, Zim didn't think the Tallests would take to kindly to it, and excepted the call. The Tallests had sent him a drunken tell all while smashed off their asses with whatever type of alcohol they have in outer-space. They said that they never expected Zim to amount to anything, that he wasn't a real invader, and that he wasn't going to be welcomed back. In fact they never wanted to see Zim again. Dib might have thought that the drunken aliens were funny, if not for his growing worry as to how Zim was taking the news. For the entire message Zim had sat stark still, but when the aliens hung up for the last time, and Dib was standing in front of the green boy, Zim just shrugged and said he was kind of expecting it. Then he proceeded to scream and kick, until Dib restrained him.

Zim had really been more angry than anything else. He had told Dib that he had no idea what to do if he would have to actually live as a human without trying to invade earth to occupy him. In a desperate attempt to placate the alien, Dib had suggested they take up a joint hobby. After a little bit of research, they decided on comic books. Slowly, but surely, the boys became closer until...

"Dib-human, do you remember when I asked you to be my boyfriend?" The alien questioned, interrupting Dib's thoughts. Dib was a little surprised, but he decided to answer the question.

"Yeah of course I do, Zim. It was the summer after eighth grade, and we were at Comic Con and we dressed up as Tank Girl and Booga. Since I lost a bet with you I was Tank Girl and I you made me dye my hair pink!" Dib said remembering the event. "You bought me the comic I wanted and then you asked the guy at the counter for a pen and you wrote 'Be my boyfriend? Y/N' on the inside cover. I was really confused and I got even more confused when you handed me the book _and_ the pen. Then I saw what you wrote. I circled yes, obviously, and…"

"You don't have to explain that entire story to Zim. I was there," The alien interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah," Dib pouted, but he didn't really care. He just really liked telling that story.

"Well I was wondering if Dib would like to accompany me to the Comic Con this summer?" Zim asked with a strange look in his eyes that Dib could still seen through the contacts the alien wore.

"Of coarse I do, but Zim Comic Con is in August and it's September, plus we're going to be working on getting our collage applications done, so we might not be able to dress up," Dib explained. "And Zim, I can totally tell you're planning something, but I am choosing not to comment on it," Dib said as he slipped his hand out of Zim's so he could walk into his class. Zim smiled a devious smile at the earth-boy's back. Yes, Zim did have something planned. Something amazing!

A/N Cliffhanger! For some reason I really like those. Tell me what you think and I'll be much quicker to update!


End file.
